1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device constituted by a plurality of transmitting units, such that transmitting of information can take place at shorter time intervals than the transmission pause time.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, there are known transmission devices that employ transmitting units equipped with sensors and are adapted to transmit detected values for physical states that have been detected by the sensors, such as temperature, humidity, pressure, or the like, to a remote location by radio waves.
For example, in pneumatic fenders of the sort employed when bringing a boat alongside a pier or alongside another boat, it is known to detect the internal air pressure by the sensor of a transmitting unit, and to employ the transmitting unit to transmit detected values to a remote location by radio waves, where the values are received so that the internal air pressure can be monitored without contacting the pneumatic fender.
As an example thereof, a plurality of transmission devices are provided in the device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-175298 in order for information to be transmitted at shorter time intervals than a regulated transmission pause time. By using an external wireless starting device and setting the timing at which each of the transmission devices transmits so that the timing will be sequentially staggered over predetermined intervals, it is possible for transmissions to be made by the plurality of transmission devices at shorter time intervals than the transmission pause time.